


slytherin in hufflepuff's clothing

by ackleykidd



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleykidd/pseuds/ackleykidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds a way to get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	slytherin in hufflepuff's clothing

Sometimes, Jordan thinks, dating two Hufflepuffs is a pain in the ass. Not, as some would expect, because people are impolite about their less-than-typical relationship, or because they’re not all in the same house— after the Second Wizarding War people are a lot more inclined to be tolerant about that kind of stuff.

It’s not even the fact that maintaining a relationship between three people requires a ton of effort and energy and communication— though it certainly does. No, the _real_ problem is that Jordan (between his Arithmancy homework and the Ancient Runes project he’s decided to take on and Quidditch practice and his Head Boy duties and the countless hours he has to spend at the library to stay on top of things) has barely any time to _see_ his boyfriends. It’s difficult enough that Hallsy and Nuge are in the same house; the fact that Jordan’s got to devote so much time to schoolwork only serves to make the situation exceptionally worse. To say that it’s hard for them to find time to hang out is a major, major understatement.

And Jordan knows he’s not the only one upset about it. When Hallsy’s feeling exceptionally bratty, he’ll complain that Jordan cares more about plants and potions than he does about Taylor and Nuge. It breaks Jordan’s heart every time. But Taylor just doesn’t understand that Jordan _has_ to excel. Both Hallsy and Nuge come from magic; Jordan is a muggle-born. He’s not— he can’t afford to slack. The Wizarding World may have come a long way since old Voldy was kicking around but Jordan is still driven by the need to prove that he’s every bit as good as the students who _do_ have magic in their family trees. He doesn’t bother explaining it to Hallsy though; pity isn’t what Jordan is looking for. And besides, Hallsy doesn’t really mean it, if the way he always wraps himself around Jordan and mumbles “Sorry, Ebby, I just miss you” into Jordan’s neck is any indication.

Nuge is an entirely different story. Instead of lashing out and subsequently apologizing, like Taylor does, Ryan finds a way to get what he wants.

Case in point: Jordan is having yet another late-night studying session in the library. It’s kind of dark, and he’s the only student in the room but Ms. Pince (who has gotten soft in her old age and has taken a liking to Jordan) brings him tea so it’s not so bad. For a while, the thought that he would rather be in bed with Nuge and Hallsy is forgotten and Jordan is able to focus on the stack of books in front of him. That is, until he catches a glimpse of the two-way mirror he keeps on the table in case Taylor and Ryan ever need to reach him during an emergency. Jordan’s quite surprised, then, when he picks up the mirror and is greeted by the sight of the two of them kissing heavily. Ebs places the mirror face-down onto the table and swears softly under his breath. This ploy positively reeks of Nuge; Jordan’s always said that the Sorting Hat made a grave mistake in not placing Ryan in Slytherin.

As hot as that image was, though, Jordan really does have to get some more studying done, so he quickly adjusts his boner and forces himself to concentrate. He can’t stop his mind from wandering upstairs to the Hufflepuff dormitory, though. When it reaches the point where he’s spending more time fantasizing about what Nuge and Hallsy might be doing than he is reading, Jordan slams his book shut. Even he knows when it's time to admit defeat.

Maybe he has time for a little break after all.


End file.
